


Bubbles and Cuddles

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jicheol, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon happens to come home at 4am and Seungcheol just happens to be awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Cuddles

Music.

Jihoon was up all night in his studio- or rather all morning (when he checked the clock it was already 4am) working on his thesis. It only gets worse being an insomniac. Jihoon slowly opened the door, failing to make sure his boyfriend, Seungcheol doesn't wake up, he stirs almost instantly when the lights from the corridor slightly floods the room and blinds his eyes; he squints them before opening them - a pair of large beautiful eyes and Jihoon cursed to himself. 'I'm sorry,' he muttered as he quickly slipped inside and shut the door tight. He craned his neck, stretching in the dark.

Seungcheol pulled his phone and checked the time before eyeing his pink-haired boyfriend with the dim light coming from the open windows. Jihoon tiredly slumped himself, coats and socks on, on the side of the bed, exhausted enough as it is. His body was drained of energy. Heck, it was a miracle he even drove back home safely at all. When he thought about it, he remembered almost sliding off the road several times. He was lucky there were barely any other cars around at this time of dawn. He might as well be dead; he felt lifeless enough. He wanted to sleep the day away, despite feeling totally uncomfortable. He hadn’t washed his face and his neck felt sticky from an entire day being at work.  
'Why are you still up?' He asked when he noticed Seungcheol still gazing down at him with his droopy, deep eyes he made out as two hollow holes on his face from the meagre light. He ruffled his own hair before he got up and headed to the bathroom. Jihoon’s eyes were sleepy but he knew he couldn’t sleep. Plus, he ran out of his sleeping pills already and to make things worse, he gorged down three cups of coffee that night just to stay awake. ‘Fuck this,’ he hissed at himself.

He turned his head to the bathroom, hearing a loud sound of gushing water that went on for a while. What's he doing? He wondered but he’s too lazy to bother. When Seungcheol came out of the bathroom he had his sleeves up, Jihoon observantly notiiced. He approached the petite boy’s side, leaning down to him and sliding an arm under his body. Again, he’s too tired to ask. He merely muttered, ‘What the fuck,’as he felt himself being lifted from the comfy surface of their bedsheets. Jihoon has always hated how Seungcheol always made carrying him look effortlessly, and as he walked back into the bathroom, Jihoon whines throughout, voicelessly and rather pathetically. But then again, Jihoon was lighter than him (not to mention shorter – but Seungcheol reassures him from time to time that it’s what makes him adore Jihoon) Seungcheol finally lowers him on the lid of the toilet seat. 'Seungcheol, it's okay.' He insisted but the black-haired boy shakes his head, smiling sleepily at him as he holds his feet and pulls off his socks for him, then him clothes. Jihoon was standing naked in front of him, and Seungcheol grins warmly at him. 

Jihoon finally sees the bathtub filled with water, topped with a layer of bubbles. He can feel the steam floating in the air, resting on the side of his exposed skin. Seungcheol took his hand firmly and made sure he doesn’t slip as he stepped in, his body relaxing instantly as he felt the warm water hit his skin, and he immersed himself, slowly.  
'Thank you, Cheolie.' He croaked in his dry voice and Seungcheol pulled the bottle of shampoo, wetting his hair with a shower pipe and as he sat, he felt his fingers run with foam on his head and he shut your eyes, exhaling deeply. He’s good with his fingers, and he adoringly, fondly ran them through Jihoon’s wet pink strands. Jihoon’s heart rested, his breathing was slow and steady. Seungcheol begins to fill the silence with his echoing voice of 'When I Grow Up'. Although Jihoon’s voice was better, the younger boy relaxed at his boyfriend’s melodious singing. He enjoys it; heck he loves Seungcheol’s voice and he wouldn’t be able to deny how smitten he gets just listening to him talk over the phone.

He washed Jihoon carefully, sure not to miss any spot on his body, he was gentle on his skin and he rinsed him and Jihoon shuddered a little and by the end of the bath, he was standing with his bare body shivering in the bathtub and Seuncgheol held open a warm dry towel which he enveloped the cold boy in, dapping his body gently before he made him sit on the bed again so that he could blowdry his hair. The hot wind that comes out warms the air with the scent of the shampoo he can’t wait to bury his face in once they’re in bed together. He picked out Jihoon’s favourite Adventure Time pullover from his closet and pulled it over his head for him and also a pair of his sweatpants. When it's almost 5 am he cradled Jihoon in his arms, sniffing him happily as he tucked him in under the same blanket as his. 'I love you, Seungcheolie.' He whispered, unable to resist a smile as he shifts himself closer into his embrace. Seungcheol smiled  
'I love you too,' and kissed the top of Jihoon’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is also posted on aff here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1117669/seventeen-one-shots-collection-seventeen-joshua-jicheol-jeonghan-scoups-woozi-hoshi


End file.
